kappawikifandomcom-20200215-history
Mikey Simon
Mikey Simon es un personaje de kappa mikey Kappa Mikey (series) Perfil Michael Alexander Simon es su nombre real según se ve en el piloto perdido. Al cumplir 19 años y tras haberse graduado de la secundaria empezó a buscar trabajo de actuación, hasta que le cayó El concurso de la vida y fue la estrella del anime de todo japon y sus amigos como co-estrellas en lilymu. Su papel en lilymu es de kappa mikey(lilymu. Se muestra tonto a veces, y se ve enamorado de Lily. Parodia Raramente es idéntico a Fry de Futurama, y es dibujado exactamente al estilo de Los Padrinos Mágicos y de Danny Phamtom. Personality and Troubles Mikey's personality is very crazy and has the traits of an average 19 year-old person. Throughout the series, Mikey gets himself into various predicaments, which include: * Constantly ruining a shoot by either destroying the set, improvising away from his lines, etc... * Unknowingly making the lives of Lily and Mitsuki miserable after Ozu forced them to take him in, and soon getting them kicked out of their own apartment into a cramped and filthy one (that they later traded him for) * Accidentally destroying Ozu's prized, 500-year-old Bonzai tree, a tree that Ozu loves more than any living human, and destroying the replacement Bonzai later in the episode (though it grew back) and getting himself and everybody else fired (though Ozu changed his mind when the tree grew back) * Taking embarrassing pictures of his friends and betraying their trust, in order to save his own reputation due to being photographed with a pimple on his face * Taking the Japanese government's invisible coat, out of curiosity, getting framed and sent to prison for life for its disappearance (though he brought it back), causing LilyMu to be canceled, and running on the lam in Gonard's room, implicating the rest of his friends in the process * Lying about his life to an American journalist about his friends, convincing his friends to skip their long-planned vacation to get them to play along with his lies to his parents (who, when they couldn't make it, were impersonated by Beef and King Pirate at Mikey's insistence) * Calling Ozu "just a normal-sized softie, and a pushover", which causes Ozu to put the entire gang in lock-down in the studio so they finish the LilyMu clip show... and probably miss their vacation * Putting fart powder in the ice cream that was supposed to be for Gonard, only to have Mitsuki insist on a taste instead, causing everyone's reputation with the audience, and his and Mitsuki's friendship, to be in jeopardy * By saying that karaoke is for squares, thus, insulting the Karaoke Genie, who puts a curse on them all, so they can only sing * Breaking into Mitsuki's father Dadzuki's dressing room while stalking the kabuki empress (Mitsuki, subbing for her dad) on whom he had a crush, and causing Mitsuki and Dadzuki's secret to revealed, to great sham\ * Not always acting his age,like in episode 2,he said "BECAUSE,I`M TELLING OZU!" Category:Characters